


Sweet dreams

by Kayim



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: The Doctor needs somewhere to sleep. Obviously, she turns to Yaz.





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



“Do you mind?”

Yaz woke with a start to see the Doctor standing next to her bed. It was a small room, with only a bed, a chest of drawers and a wooden chair, but it was Yaz’s – at least while she was on the TARDIS.

She rubbed her eyes. “Do I mind what?”

The Doctor nodded at the bed. “Do you mind if I share?”

“Don’t you have your own bed?”

“It’s currently underwater. I’m not expecting it to be back for a couple of weeks.”

Over the last few months, Yaz had grown used to the non-sequiturs she received in response to what should be fairly straight-forward questions. She was too tired to even try and parse what the Doctor might be talking about. Instead, she shuffled over towards the wall, and flicked the floral duvet back. “Come on then,” she said with a smile. “But your feet had better not be cold.”

“My feet are never cold. Timelord, remember?”

The Doctor curled up facing Yaz, her body warm enough that Yaz instinctively pressed closer. They gave each other a smile, before the Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Goodnight, my Yaz. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, Doctor.”


End file.
